Mana yang bilang menjadi pelayan itu mudah?
by Imorz
Summary: Akaashi Keiji hanya perlu doa agar dia selalu sabar!
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil dalam bentuk apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _Warning: typo(s), Indonesian!au_

Mana yang Bilang Menjadi Pelayan Itu Mudah?! © Imorz

Akaashi Keiji hanya perlu doa agar dia selalu sabar!

* * *

1— **Selamat Datang!**

* * *

Menurut buku sakral Menteri Keuangan Bu Akaashi, keluarga mereka sedang dilanda paceklik uang warna merah muda dengan nominal seratus ribu. Belanja ke pasar menjadi sangat kritis, penggunaan listrik dan air sangat dikurangi, termasuk hal yang tak terduga, sebut saja: kuota, peralatan mandi, atau tagihan _tipi_ kabel.

Bau apek, sudah menjadi ciri khas jika keluarga mereka mulai dilanda kejadian serupa. Sang kepala keluarga, memilih tidak mandi beberapa hari agar sabun batangan aroma lemon (kesukaan istri) bisa dipakai untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sayangnya dengan kejam ia diminta tidur di dapur.

Anak semata wayang mereka, Akaashi Keiji, diberi pertanyaan yang sama, terus menerus, selepas ia meraih gelar sarjana. Kapan kerja? Kapan nikah? Kapan punya anak? Kapan mati? Yang terakhir tentu saja hanya bercanda. Tapi sekarang, pertanyaan kapan kerja menjadi yang _numero uno_ ditanyakan bibir sang ibu. Pasalnya, beliau sudah lelah ditagih tetangga sebelah bayaran arisan bulanan ibu-ibu komplek.

Akaashi sudah pontang-panting mencari kerja. Gelar sarjana itu ibarat ikan nila di pasar, banyak, klepek-klepek, berhamburan. Sayang, banyak orang memilih ikan salmon atau tuna sebagai santapan.

(padahal nila juga enak, apalagi kalau digoreng kering).

Pernah menjadi tukang cuci di salah satu restoran Jepang, pernah juga menjadi pengendara ojek _online_ , menjadi tukang sedot _wc_ pun pernah ia lakukan! Kurang apalagi kerja keras Akaashi Keiji?! Namun hati tak bisa berbohong, sebulan sampai dua bulan kemudian ia memilih _resign_. Alasannya beragam. Tangan lecet lah, dilecehin orang lah, bau lah, macam-macam!

Memang benar apa kata orang, doa anak sholeh itu cepat kabulnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kenalan ayahnya memberikan brosur cantik lowongan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di kediaman keluarga Bokuto. Dengan gajih wow wow wow, ibunya segera meminta Akaashi mengikuti ajang pemilihan pelayan terbaik.

Disiarkan di salah satu saluran televisi ternama, ajang kompetisi pelayan tadi akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Akaashi, membuat dua juta empat ratus tujuh puluh satu ribu peserta lainnya tereliminasi. Pesona Akaashi Keiji bukan main!

Hingga akhirnya, jam berapa, hari apa ini, Akaashi lupa, ia berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Bokuto dengan koper dekil di tangan kanan dan topi jerami sebagai aksesoris tambahan (agar orang kasihan).

Ia melongo.

Rumah di depannya ini sejuta kali lebih besar dari pada rumahnya sendiri. Ibaratnya, lapangan terbang disanding dengan lahan parkir pasar malam.

Pedih. Ingin sekali menangis meratapi ketidak adilan ini.

Akaashi melangkahkan kakinya gemetar. Rasanya enggan mengotori pintu besar berbahan ulin kualitas terbaik dengan tangannya yang hina. Ada bekas bau ikan asin lagi.

"Ah! Anda Akaashi Keiji, ya? Selamat datang! Anda sudah saya tunggu!"

Dari belakang, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan setelah pelayan masa kini membawa seperangkat dedaunan di pangkuannya. Ia menghampiri tergesa-gesa, senyum secerah sinar _blitz_ kamera terukir asoy. "Sebentar, saya bukakan pintunya, ya."

"I-iya, maaf."

"Hoho, tidak usah sungkan begitu, sayang. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Mana bisa.

Lalu pintu dibuka. Akaashi diterpa angin imajiner dari depan. Membawanya pada kemasyhuran keluarga Bokuto lebih intim.

Ia melongo, lagi.

"Ayo, masuk!"

Akaashi mengerjap.

"Saya boleh masuk?"

Wanita tua tadi tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Tapi nanti kalau jadi najis gimana?"

"Gak gitu juga, sayang. Ayo udah masuk, gak papa."

Kakinya melangkah masuk pelan-pelan. Mengitari isi ruang tengah dengan bola matanya. Mendadak banyak godaan dari bisik kiri.

"Saya senang sekali akhirnya ada yang menemani saya di rumah ini. Saya dengan orang-orang rumah sudah seperti keluarga."

Akaashi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ibu sudah lama di sini berarti, ya?"

"Iya. Kira-kira sebelum tuan muda lahir saya sudah bekerja di sini."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa mendadak mencari pelayan, bu?"

Wanita tadi mendadak terdiam. Aura kegelapan berada di atas kepala. Akaashi mendadak merinding.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mencarikan pelayan pribadi untuk tuan muda. Sayangnya, mereka selalu berhenti."

"Loh, kenapa bu?"

Ia menatap Akaashi sendu.

"Katanya, 'Kami sudah lelah dengan ujian ini.'"

Akaashi merasa bodoh untuk suatu alasan.

* * *

2— **Ruang Rahasia**

* * *

"Mari, saya antarkan ke ruangan anda. Oh, namanya siapa?"

"Akaashi Keiji."

Beliau tiba-tiba senyam-senyum.

"Kenapa bu?"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu ini cantik ya? Cewek apa cowok sih kamu?"

Senang sih, tapi kok kesel ya.

"Ibu bisa aja, cowok lah bu." Akaashi menjawab kalem dengan tangan terkepal.

Wanita paruh baya itu menuntun Akaashi menuju kamar pelayan. Ya, benar. Akaashi memang mengatakan rumah keluarga Bokuto ini super besar, yang justru membuatnya kelelahan bak habis lari maraton. Pantas ibu-ibu di depannya ini mukanya muda. Sering olahraga, sih.

Ia membukakan pintu kamar elite dengan kuncinya yang juga elite. Mendadak, aroma elite menguar ketika pintu terbuka. Akaashi lagi-lagi merinding elite. Luas kamarnya saja mirip kebun jambu yang elite. Bagaimana kamar penghuni aslinya? Seelite apakah gerangan? Akaashi bisa gila dengan hal elite-elite ini.

"Nah, ini ruangan kamu. Silakan ganti baju habis itu langsung bereskan kamar tuan muda, ya? Soalnya, tuan muda datang jam empat nanti."

"Oh, oke! Siap bu!"

Beliau kemudian beranjak. "Kamar tuan muda ada di lantai dua paling pojok sebelah kiri. Yang ada gantungan buayanya. Kesetnya bertulisan _welcome_."

"Eh, iya bu. Makasih atas setiap perinciannya. Bermanfaat sekali."

"Dan juga …," mendadak beliau mendekat dengan aura kegelapan (lagi). "… di sayap kanan kamar tuan muda, ada ruang rahasia. Jangan ke sana, ya."

Berasa Beauty and The Beast, pake sayap kanan-sayap kanan segala.

"Siap, bu. Siap."

"Kamu ga mau tahu itu ruangan apa?"

"Emang ruangan apa, bu?"

Akaashi terpancing.

Wanita itu berbisik, "Ruangan berisi peninggalan barang-barang mantan."

Informasi yang sangat berfaedah.

"Wah, mantan pacar, ya?"

"Bukan. Mantan anak."

Akaashi tidak tahu kalau ternyata selain kaya, keluarga Bokuto juga menyimpan plot sinetron di dalam lingkup rumahnya sendiri.

"Saya bercanda doang, mah. Santai."

Yah, gak lucu. Akaashi gak ketawa. Kepala pusing sih, iya.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

a/n: saya terinfeksi pengen bikin humor chapteran juga. Semoga terhibur, ya. Sekian deh. Hooh. Akaashi lagi sibuk, kepalanya pusing katanya. Hooh. /bikin apa sih dinda ini/


	2. Chapter 2

Mana yang Bilang Menjadi Pelayan Itu Mudah?! © Imorz

a/n: setelah berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya saya memutuskan buat menambahkan genre _parody_ untuk fik ini.

* * *

3— **Kapal Pecah**

* * *

Akhirnya Akaashi berhasil mengancing seluruh setelan baju pelayannya. Ia bercermin. Mendadak merasa derajat martabatnya naik lima tingkat. Bibirnya senyam-senyum kegirangan, sesekali bertampang sok bangsawan. Ibu dan Bapak di kampung pasti bangga dengan pencapaian Akaashi. Sayang dia tidak bisa mengirimkan foto _self mirror_ -nya pada mereka, soalnya ponsel mereka masih _non-android_. Mau ngirim _mms_ , Akaashi gak ngerti.

Kalau jasnya dipakai, berasa _cosplay_ jadi Sebastian, kalau jasnya dibuka, berasa Shizuo. Aneh. Ini pasti karena Akaashi terlalu sering mengonsumsi anime. Anak tetangga sebelah rumah suka banget lagi datang asal minta. Gak tahu menahu perjuangan Akaashi nge- _wifi_ tiap kamis sore dengan laptop bobrok berstiker _Damn, I Love Fishing_ (si bapak yang nempelin) sejak kelas satu SMA.

Pokoknya, penampilan Akaashi Keiji kece bukan main. Akaashi 'Kece' Keiji. Mantap akhirat.

Ia lalu melirik arlojinya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan Akaashi harus buru-buru membereskan kamar tidur si tuan muda.

Satu hal yang Akaashi paling ingat dari informasi yang ibu kepala pelayan katakan adalah adanya gantungan buaya di pintu kamar tuan muda. Tadinya Akaashi pikir hanya gantungan kunci biasa ukuran sepuluh senti.

"Buset."

Ukurannya persis buaya asli, men. Dengan moncong panjang dan gigi taring mengintip (sepertinya lebih merujuk pada aligator), gantungan itu menempel sempurna di pintu. Semacam ada larangan implisit bahwa jangan macam-macam dengan orang yang punya kamar. Jangan-jangan buaya yang diformalin lagi.

Pada akhirnya Akaashi menghiraukan si buaya. Siapa suruh jadi buaya. Di darat lagi. Ia memilih membuka pintu kamar tuannya pelan-pelan sambil menilik ke dalam.

Luasnya tak jauh beda dengan kamarnya, hanya saja lebih serampangan. Bokser berada di setiap sudut, pakaian menggunung dekat televisi, kabel stik _playstation_ serampangan, buku-buku komik berserakan, sprei kasur melorot hingga ke lantai.

Naluri keibuan Akaashi langsung berangsek menuju garis depan.

"Sabar, Keiji. Ini ujian," katanya untuk diri sendiri.

* * *

4— **Sayap Kanan**

* * *

Selagi Akaashi melakukan bersih-bersih, beberapa kali ia melirik ruangan di sebelah kanan yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin itu ruangan sayap kanan yang kepala pelayan maksud. Akaashi terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu. Siapa tahu ruangan peninggalan barang-barang mantan anak sungguhan?! Kan seram! Akaashi tidak ingin terseret dalam plot sinetron keluarga Bokuto.

Sebenarnya, Akaashi Keiji tidak tahu tuan mudanya itu berusia berapa, apakah masih sekolah, apakah sudah bekerja, apakah sudah menikah, atau sudah koid. Ia terlalu kudet. Maafkan.

Kamar tuan mudanya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Sudah kinclong dengan binar bintang-bintang imajiner. Akaashi tersenyum puas.

"Wah, tumben kamarnya rapi!"

Bola mata mendelik lebar. Ketika ia berbalik, Akaashi mendapati perawakan seorang anak SMA super tinggi masih pakai seragam putih abu-abu dengan jaket merah dan rambut hitam mengkilap yang diangkat ke atas, mirip-mirip ilalang gosong.

"Tu-tuan muda ..." Gugup, Akaashi lantas segera mendekat dan membungkuk hormat. "Saya pelayan baru tuan muda. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Eh?!"

"Saya Akaashi Keiji, dari kampung kecil sebuah kabupaten di luar Jawa. Tapi tenang, saya tidak norak-norak amat. Saya masih tahu apa itu aipun dan kalau punya duit lebih saya suka makan di pitsa hat."

Di belakang lelaki berjaket merah, muncul seorang lagi pemuda berseragam putih abu-abu. Lagi-lagi rambutnya jabrik, bedanya disemir putih beken, "EBUSET! Kamar gua kok jadi surga gini? Mpok Odah lagi baik apa ya?"

Akaashi melongo. Lelaki berjaket merah melongo.

Lelaki bersurai putih menyadari kehadiran Akaashi, "Jangan-jangan kamu lagi yang beresin? Makasih ya! Jadi ngerepotin, nih. _Btw_ , kamu pelayan baru, ya?"

"Anda ... tuan muda Bokuto Kotarou?"

"Gak usah lengkap-lengkap amat. Kepanjangan."

Harga diri Akaashi sudah ternoda.

"Kenalin, ini sohibku." Tangannya bertengger di pundak si pemuda jaket merah, "—Kuroo Tetsurou. Dia bakal sering banget mampir ke rumah, jadi kenalan ya biar akrab."

"Eh, iya."

Hari pertama Akaashi bekerja, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Bokuto menjabat tangan Akaashi, "Namamu siapa?"

"Akaashi Keiji. Saya pelayan baru tuan Kotarou."

"Hoo."

Keduanya lalu diam. Kuroo mengerjap kemudian memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Bro, sudah semenit. Lepasin tangan orang."

"Eh, iya deh. Waktu emang cepat banget berlalu, ya."

 _Apaan sih._

"Tuan Kotarou."

"IYA!"

 _Eit, santai._

Akaashi memilih mendekat dan berbisik persis di telinga tuannya. "Boleh saya tahu, apa yang ada di dalam ruang sayap kanan?"

"Ruang sayap kanan?"

Telunjuk menunjuk pada pintu di sebelah kanan, "Yang itu. Katanya ruang rahasia tuan Kotarou."

Bokuto menatap Akaashi heran.

"Itu kamar mandi."

* * *

5— **Flashdisk**

* * *

"Tuan Kotarou, anda harus disiplin. Sebelum main dengan tuan Tetsurou, anda harus berganti pakaian lebih dulu."

Seperti disiram air comberan seember, _mood_ Akaashi sedang sangat jelek, jelek, dan jelek. Mengetahui dirinya sudah dikibuli oleh kepala pelayan, membuat Akaashi rasanya ingin berubah haluan menjadi pembunuh berantai. Lumayan, bisa terkenal. Lumayan, namanya bisa masuk acara berita di mana-mana.

Sumpah. Kesal sekali rasanya. Mirip-mirip cewek sedang lagi _on period_. Bedanya Akaashi cowok. Pikirin aja gimana betenya. Bodohnya lagi, ia menelan saja ucapan beliau.

"Nanti aja, deh. Main dulu. Sekalian mandi entar."

Penolakan Bokuto bagai petir yang menggelegar. Tidak. Akaashi tidak bisa diginiin.

"Tuan Kotarou." Ia mendekat, melepas kancing seragam tuannya mendadak, membuat bola mata lawannya (dan si kawan) mendelik lebar-lebar, "Sudah saya bilang, anda harus disiplin. Kalau anda malas, saya saja yang membuka bajunya."

Tangannya dicekat, "I-iya, aku bisa ganti baju sendiri."

Akaashi menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Bisa menjauh? Rasanya aneh dipandangin gitu."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu, tuan."

Kuroo meraih atensi Bokuto ketika ia masih melepas seragamnya. Pemuda itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebilah _flashdisk_.

"Isinya apa, tuh?" tanya Bokuto.

"Kesukaan lu."

Pakaiannya sudah terlepas dan Bokuto langsung serahkan pada pelayannya. Ia kemudian memasang kaus putih dengan tulisan _I Love Jogja_ eksplisit dan celana pendek biru tua selutut.

"Emang apaan? Kesukaan gue kan video-video _cover_ musik gitu atau edukasi ilmu pengetahuan alam. Gini-gini gua suka nontonin eksperimen _treatment_ asam klorida atau formaldehid. Coba deh cium formaldehid terus amoniak, ngilu."

Kuroo memutar bola matanya jengah. Songong sekali kawannya ini. Memangnya siapa yang sering kali perengkat satu di kelas? Bukan Kuroo pastinya.

"Iya, gua tahu, sekalian aja asam nitrat biar lu meninggal, amin. Tapi gua gak sombong kayak lu. Ya udah sih, kalo lu gak mau. _Ecchi_ pesenan lu ini ntar gua format."

Bokuto menepuk punggung sang sobat, "Kuroo, kuroo," bibirnya menukik senyum manusia tak bersalah. "Lu kok kayak gak tahu gua, sih? Lu masih gak bisa bedain mana yang ngibulin mana yang serius?"

Seperti ada belati menghunus dada _seseorang_.

"Terus? Gak mau, nih?"

"Ya mau dong, beb."

Akaashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Remaja jaman sekarang._

"Tadi lo bilang lo suka edukasi IPA kan, bro?"

Bokuto Kotarou mengangguk.

"Tapi kan lo kelas IPS."

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita, Suzuhito Yasuda


	3. Chapter 3

Mana yang bilang menjadi pelayan itu mudah?! © Imorz

a/n: saya merasa sangat hina setelah mempublikasikan chapter dua kemarin. sekian.

* * *

6— **Protektif**

* * *

"Bawakan ini ke ruangan tuan muda. Suruh dia belajar, jangan main terus. Tuan muda sudah kelas tiga."

Andai saja pembunuhan itu legal.

Memang ya, kalau sudah membenci seseorang, apapun yang dilakukannya akan selalu terlihat menyebalkan. Akaashi merasakan hal itu. Wajah mpok Odah seratus persen—tidak, seribu persen ingin Akaashi lempari dinamit. Biar sekalian koid.

Nama mpok Odah berada diurutan pertama orang-orang yang ingin Akaashi santet.

Nampan yang diberikan mpok Odah berisi segelas air putih, semangkuk sayur lodeh, seiris ikan asin tenggiri dipadu tahu dan tempe bacem, kerupuk udang, sambal terasi, serta nasi putih dengan aroma daun salam. Akaashi meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

 _Lah, kok ikutan lapar, ya?_

"Nanti turun lagi, kasih temannya tuan muda makanan yang sama. Bedanya, tuan Tetsurou tidak usah dikasih kerupuk udang. "

"Kenapa? Dia tidak suka, ya?"

"Gak, tuan Kotarou benci kalau ada yang makan kerupuk udang selain dia."

Kebencian yang begitu mendalam. Wahai kerupuk udang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan tuan muda Kotarou?!

Sang kepala pelayan menepuk pundaknya, "Nak Keiji, selama di rumah ini, kamu harus banyak-banyak bersabar, ya."

Akaashi ingin sekali menginformasikan kepada khalayak ramai terutama mpok Odah, bahwa yang sering kali membuatnya naik darah justru Mpok Odah sendiri. Cermin mana cermin? Mpok Odah pengen Akaashi tabokin pake cermin.

Sepeninggal mpok Odah (beliau harus membersihkan halaman belakang katanya, tapi Akaashi diam-diam melihat ada gulungan tabloid dikantung bajunya), Akaashi membawa makanan tuan mudanya menuju lantai dua. Ia berjalan penuh kehati-hatian, menaiki tangga lantai dua dengan arah mata yang fokus pada nampan.

Ada sedikit genangan air di anak tangga ke lima. Tadinya mau kulit pisang, tapi sepertinya tidak kompatibel jadi diganti air saja.

Sialnya, Akaashi yang terfokus pada bawaannya tak sengaja menginjak genangan air dan terpeleset dengan tidak elite. Tubuhnya lambung ke belakang. Kepala Akaashi sudah berpikiran ingin membuat surat dramatis untuk orang tuanya jika ia mati setelah terpeleset di tangga.

"Ups, hampir aja."

Punggungnya di tahan, Akaashi hampir saja mengecap lantai jika saja tidak ada seseorang memeganginya.

Siapa? Siapa yang menolong Akaashi? Karena keadaanya sangat _shoujo manga_ sekali, Akaashi memilih menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Siapa? Jangan-jangan mpok Odah mendadak _ikemen_?

"Keiji, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Akaashi membuka matanya. Ada Bokuto Kotarou, masih dengan kaus oblong _I Love Jogja_ kebanggaan, menatap Akaashi khawatir dari atas tangga.

Lalu siapa yang sedang menahan punggungnya?

"Kuroo! Selamatkan nampannya!"

Teriakan menyebalkan Bokuto membuat Akaashi menolehi ia yang menahan punggungnya dari depan, seperti sedang memeluk. Wajahnya tadi masih _blur_ , belum fokus.

"Wah, andai gua telat dikit, pelayan lo bisa langsung amnesia, _bro_."

Mendadak sesuatu ber- _doki-doki_ ria.

Kuroo membawa tubuh Akaashi menegap, kemudian mengelusi punggungnya halus. "Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?"

Kenapa adegan ini sangat menjurus?

Akaashi menggeleng sebagai jawaban ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia doki-doki karena hampir kehilangan nyawa … atau sedang iri kenapa dia tidak setampan temannya Bokuto ini. Siapa tadi namanya? Akaashi lupa.

Lirikan Kuroo jatuh pada makanan yang dibawa Akaashi, tangannya sigap meraih seluruh kerupuk udang dan langsung melahap.

Bokuto melihatnya.

"KUROO … KUBUNUH KAU! JANGAN ADA YANG MEMAKAN KERUPUK UDANG SELAIN AKU!"

Setidaknya, daripada mengkhawatirkan kerupuk udang lebih baik notis Akaashi Keiji, tuan muda.

* * *

7— **Anak IPS**

* * *

Piring-piring berserakan semena-mena. Lagi-lagi kapal pecah. Akaashi benar-benar berharap ada yang namanya sabarmeter, biar dia tahu secara kuantitatif seberapa sabarnya dia sebagai seorang manusia ciptaan Tuhan (paling seksi).

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Akaashi.

Bokuto dan Kuroo mengangguk mantap.

"Sekarang waktunya belajar. Saya akan membereskan piring-piring ini dulu."

Alunan malas serta penolakan terdengar namun Akaashi tidak peduli. Ia segera meletakkan piring-piring dan gelas kotor ke atas nampan dan segera kembali setelah mencucinya.

"Gila! Cepet banget!" Bokuto histeris.

Modal dengan pernah menjadi tukang cuci di restoran mahal lumayan juga. Poin seratus untuk kerja tanggap Akaashi.

Mereka duduk di lantai mengelilingi meja belajar. Akaashi duduk tepat di samping tuan mudanya mengawasi. Buku-buku paket berbagai pelajaran terbuka khidmat. Kuroo melirik si pelayan.

"Keiji, masih ingat rumus energi potensial, gak?"

Akaashi menimang-nimang, "Hmm, lumayan. Kenapa? Ada soalnya, ya?"

"Iya, nih. Lumayan susah." Kuroo menyerahkan buku paketnya.

"Kan tinggal setengah F atau k kali delta x?"

"Yee, kan soal sekarang berkembang biak. Gak bisa cuma satu rumus itu aja."

"Oh, kalo ini pecah aja rumusnya. Kan gaya rumusnya massa kali gravitasi, jadi setengah m kali g kali delta x."

Bokuto Kotarou. Sebagai satu-satunya anak IPS, hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti. Mendadak ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang paling bodoh di kelompok ini.

Siapa yang katanya suka nontonin edukasi ilmu pengetahuan alam sampai ke eksperimen _blablabla_? Akhirnya kualat, kan?

"Kalau tuan muda, ada kesulitan?"

Akaashi beralih pada Bokuto yang terlihat ingin sekali dikasihani.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mensosialisasikan padamu perihal perasaanku karena saat ini hatiku ditimpa pelepasan energi yang disebut cinta dan membuat gempa berskala sepuluh _richter_ tepat di hiposentrum, di dadaku, disisi lain aku ingin hubungan kita dapat berlangsung lama seperti masa penjajahan Belanda di Indonesia dan aku bisa membahagiakanmu dengan nafkahku yang selalu ditimpa inflasi."

Bahkan jangkrik tak mampu bersuara.

"Jadi … itu kesulitannya?" Akaashi masih tergugu. Kuroo sudah _shock_ lebih dulu.

Bokuto mengangguk, "Belum lagi soal mengenai dampak masuknya budaya asing ke Indonesia, maksudku tentu saja ke hatimu, atau bahan penyusun batuan itu seperti apa? Apakah kerikil, mineral endapan, atau pasir yang mengeras? Kita harus tahu itu agar rumah kita nanti dapat berdiri kokoh kalau kita sudah mengerti batu mana yang berkualitas mana yang tidak."

Tewaskan saja Akaashi, Tuhan.

* * *

8— **Kreatif**

* * *

Beruntung Akaashi Keiji itu _portable_.

Dia mengerti pelajaran IPA dan juga IPS. Jadi, ketika ada dua anak SMA yang cakepnya gak ketulungan bertanya padanya, apapun soalnya, ia dapat membantu memecahkannya. Begini-begini Akaashi sering diikutkan olimpiade saat masih sekolah dulu. Sayang kepintarannya berakhir menjadi pelayan.

"Keiji, kamu dulu waktu SMA emang sepinter ini, ya?" Bokuto bertanya. Hidung Akaashi mengembang-mengempis sombong mendengar dirinya dipuji.

"Biasa aja, sih." Sok merendah. "Malah dulu punya saingan."

Bokuto manggut-manggut, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti tapi ya sudahlah.

"Siapa saingannya Keiji?" kali ini Kuroo menyambar.

Alunan lagu Terjebak Nostalgia mendadak terdengar. Diketahui mpok Odah sedang menyapu di luar sambil memutar lagu Raisa.

Tapi, memang benar. Rasanya seperti kembali ke zaman ia masih SMA. Masih suka lirik-lirikan sama kecengan kelas sebelah, suka sok sombong kalau di depan adik kelas, sampai kenangan saat jalan jongkok kalau telat datang ke sekolah. Ah, jadi rindu.

"Dia kelas IPA satu, Todoroki Shouto. Anak kesayangan guru matematika. Rambutnya paling ngejreng seantero sekolah."

"Kok bisa?" Bokuto ikutan menyahut.

"Karena disayangin guru paling berkuasa, dia jadi bebas mau ngewarnain rambut. Sebelah kiri merah, sebelah kanan putih."

"Kok jadi kayak bendera kita, sih?"

Akaashi mengucur tawa.

Kuroo semakin ingin tahu, "Apa esensinya dia ngewarnai rambut kayak gitu? Aku aja ngeliat rambut Bokuto pas pertama kali ku kira dia aki-aki nyasar."

"Eh, si anying." Bokuto tidak terima.

Akaashi melanjutkan, "Katanya dia senang sama elemen api dan es. Dia _chuunibyou_ gitu, deh."

"Dispenser, dong."

Kuroo dan Akaashi menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa dispenser?" tanya keduanya kompak. Ciye.

Bokuto mengerjap lucu.

"Kan ada dingin sama panas. Dispenser, dong. Kan?"

Tadi bendera, lalu dispenser. Terkadang tuan mudanya bisa menjadi sangat kreatif.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

Todoroki Shouto, Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi


	4. Chapter 4

Mana yang Bilang Menjadi Pelayan Itu Mudah?! © Imorz

a/n: di-chapter tiga kemarin, bagian 8, didapat dari temen saya yang nyeletuk todoroki seenak jidat pake ngatain dispenser. awalnya krik krik, tapi kemudian saya ketawa ngakak, udah. selamat menikmati chapter 4.

* * *

9— **Dongeng Sebelum Tidur**

* * *

"Enam menurun. Lima kotak. Huruf pertama J. Daun kelapa yang masih muda."

Akaashi menepuk bantal kapuk tuan mudanya hingga senyaman mungkin. Kasur sudah beres. Klik centang. Siap dibobo-in.

"Janur," jawab Akaashi. Bokuto tampak asik mengisi teka-teki silang.

"Pohon kelapa itu ternyata banyak manfaatnya, ya."

Akaashi mengangguk, "Benar, tuan muda. Akarnya bisa digunakan untuk obat-obatan. Batangnya bisa untuk membuat rakit. Daun dan batang daun bisa untuk membungkus makanan. Belum lagi buahnya, batoknya, dagingnya, daaan masih banyak lagi."

Jam bundar di tengah-tengah kamar Bokuto menunjuk angka sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit. Waktunya tidur. Tuan mudanya harus selalu tampil _fresh_ esok hari. Meski besok hari Sabtu dan tidak ada yang akan ia kerjakan, Bokuto tetap harus bangun pagi. _No_ kesiangan.

Tuan mudanya telah menyelesaikan acara belajar bersama dengan khidmat bersama dengan temannya, Kuroo Tetsurou. Pemuda itu pulang sebelum maghrib menjelang. Menenteng dua kantung buah jeruk mandarin berian Mpok Odah (dan se-plastik kerupuk udang tanpa diketahui Bokuto) sebagai buah tangan.

Bokuto menggeliat, mulutnya menguap. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut piyama tidur berwarna putih dengan motif lucu kepala burung hantu. Akaashi jadi pengen beli satu yang kayak gitu juga di pasar nanti. Ia melangkah menuju kasur, mengempaskan tubuh, membuat pegasnya naik turun.

"Keiji, bacain dongeng sebelum bobo, dong," pintanya manja.

"Tuan sudah sembilan belas tahun—"

"Itu dua tahun lagi, woy."

"—tujuh belas tahun, maaf. Masa umur segitu masih minta dibacain cerita?"

Bokuto menarik selimut, "Ya, gak papa. Pengen aja. Kalo ga mau ya udah, sih."

 _Ngambek._

"Iya, iya, saya ceritain."

Bokuto merekah senyum, "Beneran?" Akaashi mengangguk. "Eh, tapi jangan _fanfiction_ , ya? Ada dulu pelayanku nyeritain _fanfiction_ Korea. Bukannya bikin aku bobo, malah dianya nangis habis bacain. Apasih genrenya? Oh iya, _angst_."

"Tenang saja. Saya bukan penikmat _fanfiction_."

"Mantap."

Akaashi kemudian duduk di sisi kasur setelah mematikan lampu, menyisakan lampu tidur dengan balutan cahaya kekuningan. Bokuto mulai memejamkan mata.

"Saya mulai, ya. Alkisah, ada seorang pemudi bernama Adelia."

 _Wah, seru nih._ Bokuto riang dalam hati.

"Hidupnya sempurna. Dia cantik dan manis. Orangtuanya kaya raya. Rumahnya di komplek orang-orang kaya. Nilai di sekolah selalu tinggi karena ia pintar. Dia punya kelompok bernama Blink, bisa dibilang kelompoknya cewek-cewek cantik dan bening. Adelia punya pacar adik kelas, seorang _dancer_ , populer, sayang mereka harus putus entah kenapa. Lulus SMA, Adelia diterima di kedokteran gigi. Dapat pacar cowok paling _hitz_ dikedokteran, ibarat membuang sendal swelow dapat sepatu nikce. Postingan IG-nya selalu dibanjiri kata-kata 'Cantik, kak' sampai berpuluh-puluh komentar."

Bokuto menunggu kelanjutannya. Sejauh ini Akaashi hanya menceritakan kesempurnaan hidup dari si tokoh utama. Ia menunggu bagian kompleks-nya, siapa tahu—

"Adelia adalah seekor kura-kura."

Malam itu Bokuto tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

10— **Sedih**

* * *

Akaashi menghela napasnya super panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan.

Hari pertama bekerja sebagai pelayan sangat menguras batin dan fisik. Terutama kesabaran. Akaashi lama-lama bisa jadi ustad saking sabarnya.

Ia pun melepas setelan seragam. Menggantinya dengan kaus oblong putih dengan tulisan angka kosong lima di belakangnya, untuk bagian bawah, Akaashi memakai celana bola. Menurut Akaashi, kalau buat tidur, baju apa aja ga masalah asal nyaman.

Akaashi menekan tombol _on_ kipas angin, menyetelnya level dua, dan kembali menekan tombol _louver_ supaya bisa berputar. Padahal jelas-jelas ada _AC_ , kebiasaan di kampung.

Mulutnya menguap ngantuk. Setelah merapihkan seragam dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari, Akaashi pun berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan berebah cantik. Ia meraih ponsel yang teronggok selama ia bekerja. Banyak notifikasi masuk. Terutama Line dan Instagram (setelah dicek ternyata penuh sampahan _OA_ ).

Teringat orangtua di kampung nun jauh di sana. Akaashi mendadak _homesick_. Kangen berat. Jadi langsung pengen mudik. Sayang gaji belum cair.

Akaashi buru-buru menghubungi orangtua, ingin segera lepas kangen. Siapa tahu kedua Bapak Ibunya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Kontak dengan nama Ibu digeser ke kanan. Suara khas panggilan menunggu terdengar. Akaashi harus menunggu lama, panggilannya tidak terjawab bahkan sampai suara operator wanita menyahut. Akaashi tidak menyerah. Panggil lagi. Pokoknya harus telponan malam ini!

Panggilan tersambung.

"Halo, Ibu? Gimana keadaan di sana?"

 _"Oh, ini Keiji, ya?"_

Kebiasaan lupa nyimpen nomer anak sendiri, nih.

"Iya, bu. Lain kali disimpan dong nomernya Keiji. Sumpah, ini nomer terakhir. Gak ganti-ganti lagi."

 _"Iya, iya. Nanti Ibu simpan. Keadaan di sini baik-baik aja. Semenjak gak ada kamu, rasanya rumah lebih plong."_

Akaashi tertawa. Padahal sakit.

"Ibu, di sini aku—"

 _"Gimana hari pertamamu kerja di sana? Dah dapet seratus juta?"_

Akaashi lupa emaknya matre.

* * *

11— **Harus Menyenangkan!**

* * *

Hari Sabtu yang menyenangkan!

Akaashi mencoba menempelkan kata-kata itu di keningnya agar pekerjaannya hari ini bisa lebih baik. Jika ada hal yang merepotkan, tetaplah beranggapan bahwa hal itu menyenangkan! Jika ada hal yang menyedihkan, tetaplah beranggapan bahwa hal itu menyenangkan! Hidup Akaashi harus selalu dilingkup positif!

"Hari ini temen-temenku datang. Mereka mau main."

Ucapan Bokuto Koutarou meyakinkan Akaashi bahwa hari ini pastilah akan menyenangkan. Tangan sibuk menyeret setrikaan, maju mundur cantik. Kepala mengangguk oke, "Siap. Nanti saya jamu teman-teman Tuan."

"Terus, pas ada Kuroo. Tolong kerupuk udang diumpetin, ya," sahutnya serius. Bokuto tidak pernah seserius ini. Akaashi mengangguk, ikut serius.

Pukul delapan pagi. Kuroo Tetsurou menjadi _player_ pertama yang datang. Karena Akaashi sudah mengenalnya, rasanya tak perlu lagi menaruh kecurigaan pada anak ini. Kecuali kantung plastik yang ia bawa itu.

(pasti mau nentengin buah tangan lagi).

Setengah jam kemudian, pintu besar ruang tengah rumah kembali diketuk. Suara ketukannya menggebu-gebu. Akaashi buru-buru turun membukakan pintu sementara Bokuto dan Kuroo menyender pada pagar lantai dua.

Pintu dibuka. Ada dua pemuda. Satu membungkuk hormat, satu membuang muka sok febeles.

"Temen-temennya Tuan Bokuto, kan? Silakan masuk."

Kedua pemuda tadi masuk ke dalam.

"Sebentar, bisa ngenalin diri dulu?" potong Akaashi.

"Eh, iya. Nama saya Sawamura Daichi. Panggil Daichi aja, mbak."

"Daichi, ya. Eh, Daichi saya laki-laki tulen, loh."

Pemuda Daichi segera membungkuk minta maaf. Bokuto dan Kuroo terkikik dari atas.

"Kalau yang satunya, siapa namanya?" tanya Akaashi ramah.

Lelaki di samping Daichi menatap Akaashi intim. "Namaku Cinta."

"Oh, Cinta ya—"

"Ketika kita bersama."

Akaashi kicep. Harus tetap senyum, Akaashi.

"Berbagi rasa, untuk selamanya."

Akaashi mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu.

"Ngapain?" tanya Cinta.

"Nelpon polisi."

Cinta segera mendekat, "Sebenarnya namaku Oikawa Tooru. Itu tadi nama pesbuk."

Kepala Akaashi mengangguk. Teman Bokuto yang satu ini menyebalkan, tapi Akaashi harus tetap merasa senang dengan kedatangannya. Harus!

"Baiklah. Mari saya antar ke kamar Tuan muda. Omong-omong, apa yang membuat kalian betah kesini?"

Kaki melangkah maju, satu persatu menaiki tangga. Cinta—maksudnya, Oikawa Tooru menyamakan langkah, ia menjawab lebih dulu.

"Kalo ke tempat Bokuto kan enak. Rumahnya gede, dikasih makanan minuman, ada _AC_ -nya, kaset _PS_ -nya lengkap. Beda banget kalo ke rumah Daichi. Paling lesehan di ruang tengah terus dikasih air putih sama kaleng Kong Ghuang isi rengginang."

Daichi berhenti berjalan, ia menunduk. Akaashi menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku ... mau pulang aja," kata Daichi suram.

Tidak selamanya hari Sabtu itu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Bersambung.


End file.
